objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Epic Palace
I'm starting a new fanfic, And yes, Battle for Space Castle has been canceled. Now written by: User:Dylannotebook100 (Make sure you comment on him) The Smushy Blueberries Firey (12th) Salt (20th) Pepper Blocky Pencil Match Bubble (13th) Nickel Balloon OJ The Rotten Watermelons Flower (19th) Leafy Baseball (15th) Taco (18th) Pickle (14th) Woody (17th) Knife Tennis Ball Ice Cube (16th) Interactions Friendships Pencil and Match (Until episode 11, restarts on episode 12) Bubble and Pencil Leafy and TB Leafy and Ice Cube Knife and Balloon Blocky and Balloon Everyone and Leafy Crushes Match and Knife OJ and Salt (only on Salt's side, since OJ is sick of her) Conflicts Pencil and Match (starting on episode 11, ends at Episode 12) Leafy and Balloon Everyone and Balloon (till episode 3) Leafy and Knife OJ and Salt (only on OJ's side) Relationships Blocky and Flower Leafy and Firey Match and Knife (at elimination) Pencil and Nickel Rejoining Ceramonies (These ceramonies only happen every 4 episodes, Starting on episode 12) Episode 1- Swim it to Win It The Host: Welcome, To a brand new show, Battle for Epic Palace! 19 contestants, Competing for 1,000,000 dollars! And a epic palace! With........well epicness, Now, LET'S MEET THE CONTESTANTS! 1st of all, it's Balloon! He is pink-reddish and Balloon: THIS GAME! IS! MINE! The Host: Baseball! Baseball: I'm sure I'm going to hit a homerun on this show! The Host: Blocky! Blocky: YEAH! The Host: Bubble! Bubble: YOYLECAKE! The Host: Firey! Firey: WOOHOO! The Host: *Unimpressed* Flower......... Flower: >:D *evil laugh* Baseball, Bubble and Balloon: O_O Blocky: *Smiles flirtlingly on Flower* The Host: Ice Cube! Ice Cube: :) The Host: Knife! Knife: What this show needs, is a strong person LIKE ME! The Host: Leafy! Leafy: Firey! :D Firey: Leafy!: :D Bubble: :) Blocky: Oh great! The two timing twerp is here! Leafy: BLOCKY!!!!!! >:( The Host: Match! Match: *worried* Pence-Pence? The Host: Nickel! Nickel: Yea! The Host: Pencil! Pencil: Match! :D Match: Pencil! :D *Pencil and Match hug* The Host: OJ! OJ: Hello everyone, it's nice to see you. The Host: Pepper! Pepper: *worried* Where's Salty-Salt? The Host: Pickle! Pickle: Hey everyone! *high-fives Orange Juice* The Host: Salt! Salt: Pepper! :D Pepper: Salty-Salt! :D The Host: *even more unimpressed*: Taco! Ugh, she is annoying as hell! Taco: SOURCREAM! The Host: Tennis Ball! Tennis Ball: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! The Host: And Woody! Woody: Ehhhhhh?.......Meh? The Host; Hello, Everyone. All 18: HELLO! The Host: Anyways, we're gonna divide you guys into 2 teams of 9. Firey, Salt, Pepper, Blocky, Pencil, Match, Bubble, Nickel and Balloon, you'll be known as the SMUSHY BLUEBERRIES! Everyone else, you're the Rotten Watermelons! Get to ya cabins. *at the Watermelons' cabin* Leafy: This cabin is awesome! TB: Yeah. Knife: IT'S LIKE I'M IN HEAVEN! *The Blueberries cabin* Nickel: All in favor of making Balloon sleep outside, say I! All but Balloon and Blocky: I! Balloon: OH COME ON! WHAT TORTURE ARE YOU PUTTING ME THROUGH? *everyone else on the Blueberries but Blocky angrily stare at Balloon* Pepper: Be quiet exile! Be gone with you! Balloon: :(((((((((( *goes off* *Outside* Balloon: *sigh* Blocky: Hey Balloon. Balloon: Hey Blocky. Blocky: Sorry for what's happening. Balloon: No, It's my fault, I was too bossy, Now i'm on my own. Blocky: Well, You can't let one decision let a-stray of your chances of winning, It's the voters decision. Balloon: Yeah, I guess........ Blocky: Well, *yawn* I'm gonna go to bed, You ok here? Balloon: I'll be fine. Blocky: kk. Goodnight Balloon. Balloon: Goodnight Blocky. *goes to sleep* The Host: Wow! So much drama has kicked in so soon! How long will the Watermelons last? And can Balloon get everybody's trust back? Find out on BATTLE FOR EPIC PALACE! Episode 2- Journey to the center of the Firey The Host: Ok everyone, Your 1st challenge is easy, Go to the center of the Earth and find some diamonds. The team with more diamonds wins immunity. Nickel: Sounds easy. The Host: Oh, 1 more thing, Your digging without tools! All: What?!!? The Host: And you must work as a team. So Blueberries have to work with Balloon. All the Blueberries but Balloon and Blocky: AW COME ON! The Host: So.....BEGIN! *Blueberries and Melons begin* *Cut to the Melons* Leafy: So how do we dig without tools? Flower: IDK. Baseball: We could use our hands or feet. Leafy: Hmmmmmm, Good idea. *Melons dig but TB, Taco and Pickle die* *A few minutes later for the Blueberries: Balloon, Blocky, Pencil, Salt and Pepper are still in this and for the Melons: Leafy, TB and Baseball* Pepper: C'mon Salty-Salt! Let's jump together! Salt: *gulp* Ok. *Pepper jumps* Salt: OH MY GOD! I'LL SAVE YOU PEPPER! *Jumps in* Leafy: THERE'S ONLY 6 OF US LEFT!!!!!!!!! *We then see Firey* Firey: Hey! You guys need help? Melons: YEAH! *A few minutes later* The Host: Times up, The Blueberries have 32 diamonds and the Melons have 33 diamonds, SO THE MELONS WIN! Melons: YAY! The Host: Blueberries, I'm sorry, You must vote someone out. Blueberries: *glare at Balloon* Balloon: :(((((((( The Host: Ha, Not really. The real voters are the viewers! *at the Elimination Area* The Host: Ok, This is the elimination area, Where we will lose a player, So if I call your name, You get to stay for another day. And for every time your safe, You get a surprise. This time it's fresh baked chocolate chip cookies! We got 34 votes. Salt, Blocky and Match, You recived no votes, So you stay. *hands them out cookies* Firey and Nickel, No votes as well. *gives them cookies* It's down to Bubble, Pencil, Pepper, Balloon and Nickel as the final 5. Bubble: Oy no! The Host: Bubble, You don't need to worry, You got 1 vote. You too Nickel. Nickel: YES! *They both get cookies* The Host: Pencil, You didn't help your team at all, So out of the 3 left still without a cookie, You might be eliminated. Balloon, Your bossiness didn't help at all. You might be going home. Pepper, You almost killed yourself.....But there a chance you might stay. Pencil, Your safe at 3 votes.......Balloon, Even with 10 votes. Your safe. Pepper..........I'm sorry, You've been eliminated. Thanks to Balloon. Balloon: Bye-Bye. Pepper: NO! *Sent to Idiotic Island* The Host: Allright, Get some sleep. Salt: *really angry at Balloon* >:( Balloon: What? Pepper's last Words Pepper:Last place sucks,I miss salty salty,(Sighs). Episode 3- Surfing in Honolulu *In the Blueberries cabin* Salt: *Really TIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKED at Balloon* I can't believe you Balloon! Taking Pepper away from me? THAT'S BAD!!!! Balloon: Look, A voter's gotta do what a voter's gotta do. Nickel: Salt's right y'know, If it were the other way around, You would have been eliminated Balloon. Balloon: As I said, A voter's gotta do what a voter- Pepper and Nickel: (yelling) SHUT IT! Balloon: GRRRRR! Firey: C'mon guys, Can't we all get along? Balloon: SHUT IT FIREY! Firey: ........ *In the Watermelons cabin* Leafy; *drinks a lemonade* Aaaaah, Those are some good drinks! Baseball: We sure earned them. Pickle: YEAH! *High fives Knife* Knife; We rock! *Outside* The Host: Your next challenge is a surfing contest, Best surfer wins, Got it? *teams nod their heads* The Host: Good, Balloon, TB, You'll surf for your team. TB: :) Balloon: :) Salt: >:) The Host: START! *TB and Balloon get started* TB: *Balancing* Balloon: *does some tricks* TB: *Balances* Balloon: *does some more tricks and raspberries Salt* Salt: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! *Balloon and Salt fight but in the end Balloon punches Salt bad* Balloon: LET, THAT, BE, A, LESSON, TO YOU! *Wipes out* The Host: The Melons win! Blueberries must lose another. *Blueberries come super ticked* Nickel: THANKS TO YOU SALT, WE LOST! Match: YOU ARE SO LIKE ELIMINATED! Balloon: Huh? Firey: That might have been Balloon, But that's still cold. *at elimination* The Host: So we got 30 votes. So Firey, Pencil, Match and Bubble got 0 votes. *gives them a cookie* Also at 0 votes...........Blocky. Blocky: YES! The Host: Nickel got 2 votes. He is also safe. Nickel: :D The Host: It's either Salt or Balloon.......With 5 votes, Balloon is safe. Balloon: :D Salt: D: The Host: Salt is eliminated with a gross record of 23 votes. Salt: *sent to Idiotic Island* Salt's Last words Salt:(Landing in Idottic island) Pepper! Pepper:Salty salty! (Hugs Pepper) Episode 4- Are you Smarter Than a BFDI Quiz? *Blueberries Cabin* Balloon: *sigh* I don't wanna be eliminated. *falls* Nickel: OMG, BALLOON ARE YOU OK? *CONF* I feel bad for Balloon. OJ: I agree. *Conf* Haven't done a challenge yet. But today will change! *Watermelons cabin* Knife: *yawn* Morning. Leafy: Hello Icey! Icey: Hmph. Leafy: What's wrong? Icey: I WANT REVENGE!!!!!!!!! *kicks TB* TB: Ow! Hey, Why did you do that? Icey: REVENGE! The Host: *Gets everyone* Ok, So your next challenge is a test on what you know on BFDI. Got it? All: *nod* The Host: You have 3 minutes!.........GO! *Watermelons and Blueberries start* Leafy: *reads questions* OJ: *Same thing* TB: *Same thing* *3 minutes later* The Host: Times up let's see their scores, Firey has 15/20, Blocky has 13/20, Pencil has 10/20, Match has 5/20, Bubble has 13/20, Nickel has 19/20, Balloon has 15/20 and OJ has 20/20. For a 110 for the Blueberries! Watermelons must beat it to win! Flower has 20/20, Leafy has 12/20, TB has 18/20, Baseball has 4/20, Taco got 0/20, Pickle has 14/20, Woody has 18/20, Knife has 11/20 and Icey got 1/20. So for the first time ever, THE BLUEBERRIES WIN! Blueberries: YEAH! Watermelons: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. *Elimination Time* The Host: Welcome Watermelons to elimination so this is how it goes I give you something cool. And if you don't get one, Your out. We got 63 votes. Pickle, Woody and Icey got 0 votes. This time we got waffles. *gives them a waffle* Leafy has 1 vote. *gives her a waffle* Baseball got 2 votes. *gives him a waffle* Knife got 13 votes. *gives him a waffle* Knife: YEAH! The Host: Taco, Though your SOOOOOOOO annoying! You got 13 votes. *gives her a waffle* And that means with 15 votes, TB stays. *gives TB a waffle* Flower, With 19 votes, YOU, ARE, OUT! Flower: WHAT?!?! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU?!?! Blocky: Wait!......I have a confession....*ahem*...........I love Flower. All: *gasp* Flower: You like me?........Wow............I love you too................*Flower and Blocky kiss before Flower is sent to Idiotic Island* Episode 5-Baking a cake Blocky: (Crying) I miss you Flower! Balloon: Calm down Blocky! The Next Morning The Host: Morning,The next challenge is to Bake a cake,So you have 30 mintues so ready go. 30 mintues later The Host: Let's see the results Firey got 18/16,Blocky got 5/16,Pencil got 9/16,Match got 16/16,Bubble got 10/16,Nickel got 16/16,Balloon got 9/16,& Oj got 16/16 For the blueberries score is 74 points,And for Watermelons,Leafy got 3/16,Baseball got 1/16,Taco got 0/16,Pickle got 5/16,Woody 4/16,Knife got 7/16,Tennis Ball got 3/16,& Ice cube got 0/10,So the total for the watermelons is 23 points,Which means the Blueberries win again! Blueberries: Yes! Watermelons: Awwww. The Host: Welcome back Watermelons so today we got a total of 132 votes,I have 8 slices of ice cream cake,if you get one you are safe, Baseball, Woody, Knife & Ice Cube got 0 votes so they are safe (Throws a slice of ice cream cake to them),Leafy you only got 24 votes so you are safe, (Gives Leafy A slice of ice cream cake) Tennis Ball with a mesly 40 votes you are safe, (Gives TB a slice of ice cream cake) Taco Because You are sooooo anoying it caused you to be with 56 votes. Which is the most ever you are out! Taco:(Gets sent to Idotic Island) Episode 6-Cooking contest The Host: Welcome Final 15, The Next challenge is a cooking contest,so the team with the highest score wins,And The player who had the highest one gets the win token,a win token is token that will erase half of your votes,so yeah ready go! Later The Host: Let's do judging Firey goes 1st,Firey what did you make? Firey: A taco but it got burnt The Host: But it's good burnt food 13 of out 15,Balloon is next Balloon: I made fried chicken. The Host: Horrible! 4 out of 15,Blocky is Next Blocky: I made Pizza The host: Not bad! 15 of 15! Pencil is next Pencil: Brownies! The Host: Ugh! Dirt in it! 1 out of 15,Match is next Bubble: I made Salad! The Host: Salad is not bad,10 out of 15,Nickel Nickel: I made Choclate Shake! The Host: Not bad! 9 out of 15,Oj is next OJ: I made Apple Juice The Host: Apple juice is good! 14 out of 15,Leafy is next Leafy: I made A CHUNK OF ROCK! The Host: I do not want to eat it 0 out of 15, Baseball is next Baseball: I made a Wedding cake The Host: Not bad,7 out of 15,Pickle is next Pickle: I made peanut butter and jelly samwich The Host: Good!,6 out of 15,Knife's turn Later The Host: Blocky had 15,So he gets a win token.And now let's see the results by team Results show Blueberries:68 Watermelons:45 The Host: Wow so that means Team Smushy Blueberries win for the 3rd time Blueberries: YYYYYEAHHHHHH! Watermelons: Awwwww!!! The Host :Welcome back Watermelons so we got a total 79 votes. Only 56 less than last time, It went down,So I have 7 notebooks, If you get 1 you are safe Baseball, Ice Cube,& TB got 0 votes so they safe (Throws notebooks to them) Knife got 1 vote so he safe.throws notebook to him) Knife: Yeah!!! The Host: Leafy, Even though you screwed up, You managned to only get 1 vote. Leafy: Yay!......And FYI, The Burrito I made burned up. *gets a notebook* The Host: Pencil, Match and Bubble, You got 1, 2 and 2 votes respectivly. *gives them a notebook* The Host: Pickle, Woody, One of you is gone.........The person staying is...........................Pickle with 15 votes. I'm sorry Woody, But with 57 votes. You've been eliminated. Woody: WHAT?!?! *Sent to Idiotic Island* Episode 7-Sugar candy rush The host:The 7th contest is to collect candy so the team with most candy wins,Go! Knife:This Must be Easy (Collects 3 candys) Leafy:I'm on diet from candy! Ice cube:Since you're on diet,I am too. Pencil:(Collects 13 candys) Match:(Collects 80 candy) Bubble:(Collects 105 candy) Balloon:(Collects 192 candy) Yeah!. Baseball:Tennisball There is some candy. Tennisball:Yeah i'll jump off first (Jumps off cliff) Aaaaah! Baseball:(Jumps off cliff but crushes him) The host:Okay time to see the results Smushy Berries Pencil:13 Match:80 Bubble:105 Balloon:182 Blocky:200 Nickel:70 Oj:20 Firey:50 Total:720 candy Watermelons Leafy:0 Icy:0 Tb:0 Baseball:0 Pickle:24 Knife:3 Total:27 The host:So the Watermelons lost again,1 is going home,but i giving immunne to Knife and Pickle for collecting candy,And welcome Watermelons,So 247 pepole voted,A record,So I have 5 pennys,So Knife and pickle had immune so they are safe,Also Baseball got 26 votes he is safe,(Throws Penny to him),Tennisball got 58 so he is safe,(Throws penny to tb) Tennisball:Yeah! The host:Leafy and ice cube 1 of you is out Leafy and icy:Oh my gosh,No! The host:I guess both of you going,Icy Icy:Yes! The host:Is out with 102,Leafy got 61 votes so she is safe Icy:Leafy win it for the both of (Gets sent idotic island) Ussssssss!!!!!!!! Episode 8-Final 13 In Obstalce course The host:The 8th contest is an obstalce course,there 3 parts,1st you climb the wall,2nd you Jump over the hurdles,and last you fill the bucket with water the 1st 1 to finnish gets a win token,GO! Baloon:Well i'm going (Climbs rock wall and makes it) Yes! 1st place! Knife:I'm going as well (Climb rock wall and makes it) YEAH! Balloon:(Jumps over hurdles) Yeah! Pencil:Match let's go (Climbs rock wall and makes it) Yeah! I'm 3rd place! Match,Come on! Match:Uhhh Okay.(Climbs rock wall and makes it) Yay! Later The host:It was a close game,but since Balloon made it first and got win token,Blueberries win for the 5th time Balloon:Really Awsome! The host:Okay watermelons,we got 29 votes,So with only 1 vote Knife is safe Knife:Yeah! The host:Leafy.Because you miss lcy,2 votes went to you so you're safe Leafy:Yes! The host:With 3 votes,Tb is Safe Tennisball:Yay! The host:It's down to Baseball and Pickle...............................Pickle got 5 votes so he is safe Pickle:Yes! The host:Which means Baseball is out with 18 votes Baseball:What?! Noooooooo! (Gets sent to idotic island) Episode 9-The Final 12 in the Hurdle jump The host:Final 12 you made it to the merge,So the 9th contest is point challenge and it is Hurdle Jump So for every hurdle you jump is worth 5 pts,Go! (Everyone jumps Expect Pickle) Pickle:(Falls) Noooo! Scoreboard Leafy:5 Pencil:5 Match:5 Bubble:5 Balloon:5 Blocky:5 Nickel:5 Oj:5 Firey:5 Tb:5 Knife:5 Pickle:0 (Everyone jumps 2nd hurdle expect Nickel and Leafy) Nickel And Leafy:Aaaah Scoreboard Leafy:5 Pencil:10 Match:10 Bubble:10 Balloon:10 Blocky:10 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:10 Knife:10 Pickle:0 (Everyone jumps over 3rd hurdle expect Oj & Firey) Scoreboard Leafy:5 Pencil:15 Match:15 Bubble:15 Balloon:15 Blocky:15 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:15 Knife:15 Pickle:0 (Everyone Jumps over 4th hurdle expect Tb & Knife) Leafy:5 Pencil:20 Match:20 Bubble:20 Balloon:20 Blocky:20 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:15 Knife:15 Pickle:0 (Everybody Jumps over 5th Hurdle Expect for Bubble & Balloon) Leafy:5 Pencil:20 Match:20 Bubble:15 Balloon:15 Blocky:20 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:15 Knife:15 Pickle:0 The host:Bottom 4 will be up for the vote,With 10,10,5,& 0 pts respectfully Firey,Oj,Leafy,& Pickle are up for the vote,So Welcome bottom 4,So i have 3 fishes if you get one you are safe we got 25 votes,4 few than last,so Firey & Oj Got 2 votes so they are safe,We are down Leafy & Pickle.....................Leafy got 4 votes so she is safe,Which means Pickle is out 17 votes Pickle:Noooo! (Gets sent to idotic island) Episode 10-Marron and red balls The host:Here are your scores Leafy:5 Pencil:20 Match:20 Bubble:15 Balloon:15 Blocky:20 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:15 Knife:15 The host:The 10th contest to find red balls you gets points to see how you did,GO! Knife:(Finds red ball) Yes! The host:Knife,For being the 1st one to bring a ball,you get 30 pts Leafy:5 Pencil:20 Match:20 Bubble:15 Balloon:15 Blocky:20 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:15 Knife:45 The host:Sorry Balloon that is a Maroon ball that will be a 2 point pentaly Balloon:Aw come on! Leafy:5 Pencil:20 Match:20 Bubble:15 Balloon:13 Blocky:20 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:15 Knife:45 The host:I'm sorry go back and find a ball that is actully red! Balloon:No way! (Kicks Maroon ball to Match) Match:Yes! The host:Sorry Match -2 pts Match:What?! Leafy:5 Pencil:20 Match:18 Bubble:15 Balloon:13 Blocky:20 Nickel:5 Oj:10 Firey:10 Tb:15 Knife:45 The host:Sorry but find a ball that is red ball Match:Fine (After a few hours, Nickel, Firey and TB found their balls) Pencil: *finds a ball along with Match* OMG, We found a ball!....But wait.......Only one of us can keep it and win. Match: It should be me. Pencil: No, I deserve it, I lead my alliance. *slapped by Match* GRRRR! Match: *pushes Pencil to Firey* YEAH! The Host: Match has her ball! She gets 10 points. Leafy: 5 Pencil: 20 Match: 28 Bubble: 15 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 20 Nickel: 30 OJ: 10 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 45 Oj:Yes,I found a ball! The host:Oj,For getting 6th place you get 8 points Leafy: 5 Pencil: 20 Match: 28 Bubble: 15 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 20 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 45 Blocky:I Found ball! The host:Blocky,7th place earnes you 6 points Leafy: 5 Pencil: 20 Match: 28 Bubble: 15 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 26 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 45 Leafy:I Found a ball! The host:Leafy for getting 8th place you get 4 points Leafy: 9 Pencil: 20 Match: 28 Bubble: 15 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 26 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 45 The host:Since it taking too long,Let's see the scores Leafy: 9 Pencil: 20 Match: 28 Bubble: 15 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 26 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 45 The host:So with 18,15,13,& 9 points respectfully,Oj,Bubble,Balloon,& Leafy are in the bottom 4,So we got 158 votes,so i have 10 telephones if you get 1 you are safe,the 7 of you who were in the bottom 4 is safe,(Throws telephones to him),3 telephones are left,Balloon with only 9 votes you are safe,(Throws telephone to her) Balloon:Yes! The host:Oj even with 34 votes,You're safe as well Oj:Yes! The host:We are down To Bubble & Leafy..................................Leafy with only 42 votes you are safe Leafy:Yay! The host:Which means bubble is out with 66 votes Bubble:(Gets sent to idotic island) Episode 11-Lemon Contest The Host: Here are the scores Leafy: 9 Pencil: 20 Match: 28 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 26 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 45 The Host: At the end the 3 who had the least amount of scores is up for the vote,So the challenge is a lemon contest for every lemon you get is 5 points Match: OMG, Pence Pence, We've so gotta be together! Pencil: *to Match, Angrily* Don't play dumb, You betrayed me so you could take the ball for yourself! Match: But- Pencil: I don't wanna hear it. Match, You've lost my trust. Match: WHAT?!?!?!........B-b-b-b-but...............*sigh* FINE! I'LL START MY OWN ALLIANCE.....JERK! *stomps off* Bubble: Oy my gosh! What the heck happened? The Host: Go! Knife: (Gets 9 lemons) Leafy: 9 Pencil: 20 Match: 28 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 26 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Pencil: (Collects 50 lemons) Leafy: 9 Pencil: 270 Match: 28 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 26 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Blocky: (Collects 60 lemons) Leafy: 9 Pencil: 270 Match: 28 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Leafy: (Collects 5 lemons) Leafy: 29 Pencil: 270 Match: 28 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Match: (Gets 9 lemons) Leafy: 29 Pencil: 270 Match: 74 Balloon: 13 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Balloon: (gets 5 lemons) Yeah! Leafy: 29 Pencil: 270 Match: 74 Balloon: 38 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Leafy:(Gets 9 lemons) Yes! Leafy: 42 Pencil: 270 Match: 74 Balloon: 38 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 30 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Nickel:(Gets 9 lemons) Yeah! Leafy: 29 Pencil: 270 Match: 74 Balloon: 38 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 75 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 90 Match: *sad* Knife: Match, You seem distrested, What's wrong? Match: OMG, Like Pence Pence has been like so like selfish to me, She dumped my out of her alliance for payback. Knife:(Gets 7 lemons) Leafy: 29 Pencil: 270 Match: 74 Balloon: 38 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 75 OJ: 18 Firey: 22 TB: 30 Knife: 125 The host:Times up,With 29,22,18 pts respectfully,Leafy,Firey,& Oj is up for the vote,So welcome bottom 3,I have 2 rasins,the first rasian goes to Leafy who got 69 out the total 308 votes,Now we are down to Oj & Firey Votes show Oj-119 Firey-120 The host:Wow!,With 1 vote less Oj is safe,And Firey is out. Firey:(Gets flung to the idotic island) Episode 12-Rejoing time The host:It's time see who will rejoin the game,So we got a total of 287 votes,The Person who got least amount was obvius,Taco got only 8 votes,at least of everyone! Taco:What?!!!! (Gets flung back to idotic island) The host:Firey & Bubble,With 13 votes it's not enough Firey & Bubble:(gets flung back to idotic island) The host:Flower & Woody got 24 and 29 votes respectfully Flower & Woody:(Gets flung back to idotioc island) The host:With only 32 votes each,Is it not Baseaball & Pickle Baseball & Pickle:(Gets flung back to idtoic island) The host:Salt,With only 34 votes,Is is not enough! Salt:Pepper win it for (Gets flung back to idotic island) Usssssss!!!!!!!! The host:It's down to Pepper and Ice cube Let's show the votes Pepper-60 Icy-41 The host:So Pepper rejoins Pepper:Yes! The host:Hello final 10,Pepper for getting 60 votes,60 points Leafy: 29 Pencil: 270 Match: 74 Balloon: 38 Blocky: 326 Nickel: 75 OJ: 18 Pepper:60 TB: 30 Knife: 125 The host:The 10th contest is an Dangerous door contest,Whoever picks 1 of the door 1 to 10 is out and loose 3 points,9 is not and will get you 8 points,Go! Leafy:(Choose Door 10 And Falls) Aaaaah! Later Leafy: 23 Pencil: 286 Match: 82 Balloon: 54 Blocky: 341 Nickel: 83 OJ: 26 Pepper:76 TB: 38 Knife: 133 The host:With 38,26,23 pts respectfully Leafy,Oj,& Tb Are vote for the vote